The Newest Generation of Westchester's Elites
by Bluwillrule
Summary: Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil – also known as the 'Pretty Committee – did a real good job of ruling Octavian Country Day. With the original TPC leaving for college, it's time for a new set of equally gorgeous girls to rule. SYOC CLOSED
1. The First Blast

**Prologue: **OCD Exposed

**OCD EXPOSED**

"FIRST BLAST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR"

Welcome, to another year at **Octavian Country Day**! You don't know me, and I probably don't care about you, but I am going to be the resident bitch, the one who won't make your high school life easy (unless you're an LBR, then IDC). Unfortunately for me, my original targets – the (original) **Pretty Committee** – are off to college. But I know they would never leave their beloved OCD ruler-less. My sources overheard a conversation between the Fab Five about the new girls that they are going to crown. Are you excited? I know I am.

Before that, let's have a quick rundown of what happened over the summer.

_Reminder: __**check attached files for proof**_

**Massie Block** is off to Yale! Everybody knows about that, she's been walking around NY practically shoving her acceptance letter into your sorry little face. However, her boyfriend, too-gorgeous-for-public-school **Landon Crane** dumped her because of this. Apparently he was too insecure to deal with all of Massie's bragging. Desperate for him not to dump her, Massie practically begged him to take her back, only to find out that Landon was already sleeping with LBR Layne Abeley. While on her way to take down Layne, she stumbles into her brother, former fling **Chris Abeley**'s arms and ends up sleeping with him. Tsk tsk.

**Alicia Rivera** on the other hand still does not know where to go – or well, at least she claims to. Liar liar Ralph Lauren pants on fire, Alicia has not been accepted to any of the schools that she applied to. My sources told me that her father is trying to buy her acceptance in to NYU. However the fashionista is eyeing to go to fashion school instead – which is a big no in the family. Welcome to the real world Alicia, it sucks.

**Claire Lyons **who, with her family, FINALLY moved out of the Block Estate (after 5 years of clinging on to the family, leeches). Her boyfriend, **Cameron Fisher**, ended their four-year relationship. And want to know why – Claire won't give up her v-card. Poor, hot, Cam. Claire made him wait for four years for nothing. Good for you. There will be a lot of chicks to bang in film school. Poor Claire though, never aware of all the cheating Cam did. At one point he slept with your best friend Kristen. Oops...I didn't mean to reveal that. Keep your head up Claire! Enjoy film school with your ex (and do everyone a favour and stop lying about your v-card).

**Kristen Gregory** the Princeton bound, scholarship girl. Once again the brilliant Kristen got into a prestigious school for free. It's sad however, that she did not get to share her brilliance in school. She was always Kristen Gregory of the Pretty Committee, but underneath all that knock-off makeup – she's a geeky LBR by heart. Have you ever wonder why Kristen never threw parties at her crib? It's because she does not have one. Although I doubt there would be a huge estate to cover up who you really are at Princeton. It's okay, I'm sure your BFFs still have your back – except for Claire probably.

and last but definitely not the least,** Dylan Marvil**. How's the diet going? That whole fat stage during the start of senior year almost kicked Dylan off of the pretty committee. But then all of a sudden, and nobody even cared to notice – bam! Weight loss. Obviously Ms. Marvil got a liposuction, with her mother's approval. Don't worry, nobody will care that much about you in college. With no best friends to support you, with your mother being fired off her tv show, nobody will care about that boob job. Good luck trying to make it in LA!

Enjoy College TPC! It's a shame that we did not get to spend enough time together. Feel free to read my blog from time to time.

Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm the genius behind the newest blog for everybody – **WESTCHESTER EXPOSED** – My name is **Chester**, and I am here to make your life a living hell (and bring you all the juiciest scandals and secrets I can get).

Well, this is the end of my first blast! I hope you enjoyed it! Looking forward to a new school year with you! Looking forward to the newest generation of West Chester's Elites!

The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.

xoxo,

Chester

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

The** form is on my profile.**

**PM it to me and put 'CHARACTER'S NAME – Clique SYOC' in the subject!**

**DETAILS:**

I'll be accepting 4 characters to be part of the Pretty Committee

1 new girl who'll be recruited into the Pretty Committee

A rival clique - a group of best friends who'll fight for power over the new PC.

A clique for the LBR

Clique list: Pretty Committe

Rival Clique

Matrix (Rebels)

Witty Committee (Geeks)

**Will be accepting around 10 characters or more, but only 5 will be the main focus. **

Please review the mini chapter/Chester Blast above. I'm inserting a Gossip Girl-esque character, but will still stay true to the whole OCD thing. I set it during high school so that it could be more age appropriate. The Pretty Committee will still be there, and a lot of drama will be happening. Please submit a character!

Thank you!


	2. The Boys of Briarwood

**BRIARWOOD EXPOSED**

"THE BOYS OF BRIARWOOD"

Do you honestly think Octavian Country Day is the only school that I will be targeting? Why do you think I named my blog **WESTCHESTER EXPOSED**?

Today is more of a 'to watch out for' list and not a Chester blast. Probably a 'Who's hot' and 'Who you should keep your eye on' list. I'm betting on the names mentioned below to start some drama not only within the walls of Briarwood, but also to shake things up over at OCD. Everyone loves the **BRIARHOTTIES.** With Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Cameron Fisher and all of the other briarboys we have had a secret crush on off to college, it's time for a new set of boys to break our hearts. No worries to the ones mentioned; I don't have anything to spill...at least, not yet.

_BRIARHOTTIE NUMBER 1_: Not everyone can pull off throwing hit parties – but everyone loves **William Weston**'s. Everybody who is somebody already knows him. He's King Bee material. He's filthy rich. He's drop dead gorgeous and he even had that little fling with Massie Block (which got him into a fight with Massie's ex-boyfriend Derrick). Not all freshmen (or not all boys in general) can get to make out with the Alpha of OCD – but Will did. The upcoming sophomore is already infamous in Westchester; it's about time to focus the spotlight on him.

_BRIARHOTTIE NUMBER 2_: Who does not know Briarwood's resident bad boy **Sebastian 'Bash' Ferro**? Bash is famous as the cocky playboy who does not give a shit. He's been suspended from school at least thrice, and would often start fights in parties and clubs. As annoying and cocky as he is – he's hot; he knows how to use his good looks to his advantage. However, despite the fact that he hates following the rules and barely shows up to class, he manages to stay on top of his year. Bash is also famous for that fight he had with Will Weston when he (uninvited) crashed his party. He's the Skye Hamilton to William's Massie Block.

_BRIARHOTTIE NUMBER 3_: TRANSFER STUDENT ALERT! A big, warm welcome to the new kid on the block – **Luke Harrington**! Saw him riding horses the other day and I knew that Luke is bound to be famous with the girls, and probably hated on by the boys. With that thick, British accent, he is definitely a charmer. He does, however, seem like a genuinely nice guy – can't wait to spill dirt on him (insert evil laugh here).

_BRIARHOTTIE NUMBER 4_: **Alex McCafferty** brushed off the gay rumours when he started to date that snobby foreign exchange student nobody remembers (for a year, dammit). Now that she had to go back to wherever the hell she came from, the wealthy Alex is back in the game. He's the perfect guy – but he's the pickiest prick you'll ever meet. Alex is a perfectionist, and has been vocal and clear about the fact that he does not date for the sake of dating. His standards are crazy high – but if you can get him to date you like how that Russian Empress did then you are definitely on my list.

_BRIARHOTTIE NUMBER 5_: Who said poor people are not hot? I know you probably are wondering why I would include a scholarship kid on the list, but if the scholarship kid managed to score a date with Claire Lyons (spotted last night) and is crazy good-looking, he is worth the mention. **Adam Harris** is someone to look out for. Go check him out. He works at the Starbucks near OCD. The girls probably already know him as the cute Starbucks bartender. But is he more than that? Will he be able to be more than that?

These are my Top 5, but there are a lot of Boys in OCD who knows who I did not include. Can't wait for the new school year!

Plus, I heard **the Pretty Committee will be crowning the new rulers of OCD soon...**

The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.

xoxo,

Chester

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Thank you to everyone who submitted. I really, really want to start writing, but I still need an alpha and a new girl. Someone please submit an alpha!

The boys above are all my OCs. I will probably make a new syoc for the boys, but the five above will be included in the story. Please, please continue to submit. I got a lot of good submissions so far but I really need an alpha (nobody submitted yet)

**Thank you! Please continue to submit **(the form is on my profile)


	3. The Potential Rulers of OCD

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**LIST OF ACCEPTED CHARACTERS. FINALLY!**

I won't be revealing who the names of the new Pretty Committee yet, but I will be revealing the list of accepted characters. The next chapter will reveal which clique your OC is going to be in. Thank you to everyone who submitted! I received so many good OCs that it was hard to narrow it down to four. So I decided to create a rival clique. As I said the main focus will be on the five girls, but there is going to be a rival clique that will be playing a big role in the story. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again!

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCD EXPOSED<strong>

"THE POTENTIAL RULERS OF OCD"

With only a few weeks left before the official school year starts, the reigning **Pretty Committee** – despite the drama that has been occurring between them (you're welcome) – are busy narrowing down the girls that will be your new OCD royalty. I'm sure everybody is more than excited to find out who our new infamous four (or five, if Massie's generous). I do not have it yet, but I do have the names of the eight potential rulers of OCD (never leave your valuables unattended, Mass).

BTW, in honour of my new blog and all the bitches reading it – I decided to give the ladies mentioned below tag names (nicknames, whatever). They won't be mentioned by name, but the nicknames I gave them for the sake of anonymity. The dearest **Claire Lyons** emailed me and complained about. She went on and on and for the sake of her happiness and virginity, I will try my best to not mention names (emphasis on **try**).

**BEAUMONT, NOELLE **_aka Snow Bite_

With her flawless pale complexion, slender figure, red lips and long black locks – Noelle "Elle" Beaumont can be easily identified as a modernized version of Snow White (hence, the tag name). Despite the nickname, her personality is more similar to that of the Evil Queen. She's a stunner; she knows it, flaunts it and is not afraid to go crazy sometimes (well, maybe most of the time). Elle is a party girl – she knows how to throw awesome parties and impressed the PC once. Despite the wild, flirty act she has this sophisticated and intimidating aura that is probably the reason why she's on Massie's list. Plus, she's popular with the boys. She knows it and uses it to her advantage. Best known for her fight with **Alicia Rivera** over the lead in the ballet '_Gisele_' (which of course, went to Alicia after the PC made her life a living hell) and as the ex-girlfriend of briarhottie **Sebastian Ferro** (he dumped her, according to my sources).

**DYSART, NATALIE **_aka Volley-girl_

The skilled athlete Natalie Dysart is actually a big hit in OCD – it was her who led the once crappy OCD volleyball team into regional victory. Natalie is also gorgeous; long, straight and silky ash-brown hair, green eyes with a rosy complexion. Not only is she a beauty and a skilled athlete, but is also the daughter of Mr. Michael Dysart – **THE MAYOR of Westchester**. The Dysart's and the Block's are family friends, and that she and Massie are actually friends. But are they close enough to earn her a spot in the new PC? Or is Massie friendly with her because she is the mayor's daughter? However, Natalie has always been popular not only within OCD, but also within the walls of Briarwood. Rumour has it that she's been flirting with the picky **Alex McCafferty**. Is Alex showing interest in her because he is? Or because she's the mayor's daughter? He _is_ famous for only dating girls with important fathers.

**HART, EMMELINE **_aka Ms. Shunshine _

A klutz, as **Alicia Rivera** once said. Emme Hart is one of the best dancers at BADS. Often made fun of by the Beta due to her height (she's around 5'1) and larger forehead, nevertheless she is stunning. The blonde, pale dancer is a charmer. Even Massie admits that she's charming. It's hard to say no to someone as cute (and beautiful) as her. Despite Alicia always making fun of her, she loves her, and is vocal about the fact that she thinks Emme has what it takes to not only make it into the PC, but to also take her spot as a soloist in BADS. Do not underestimate the charming, clumsy girl. She maybe small, but she's an ice-cold firecracker like everyone else. 2 years ago, it was Emme who fed the PC information on Skye Hamilton. Due to the gossip she was giving Massie won over the school and made it clear that they were the ones to fear. She never hesitated to tell the Pretty Committee. She always knew that they were the ultimate it-clique. Total beta material.

**HIRANO, BONNIE **_aka The Siren_

Everyone knows Massie Block has shunned the fashion trend that is ombre. However, Bonnie wore it so good that people actually ignored the fact that Massie twitter-bashed the hairstyle. The 'banana-bodied', dark brown-eyed Bonnie is definitely someone you should fear (very PC material). One of the most competitive people you will ever meet, Bonnie has done everything she can to get what she wants, and Massie admires her for that. Massie watched her claw her way to the top during the student body elections last year. She didn't cheat, but she did everything to get people to vote for her (Massie even tweeted about that, and said that she saluted Bonnie and that she voted for her). A born leader. She's on top of the school chain, she's got briarhotties pinning after her (*cough* never forget that she hooked up with **Dempsey Solomon**). The only thing missing is for her to be in a proper clique. Bonnie deserves to be in the Pretty Committee and everyone knows it.

**HORTON, VICTORIA** aka _Smarttie (The Smart Hottie)__  
><em>

Victoria 'Tori' Horton is best known for her brains and beauty - with her honey blonde hair, tall and slim figure and wide green innocent eyes, it's hard to classify her as a nerd. Tori is known for her feud with **Kristen Gregory**, and is often praised for the fact that she can actually beat the Pretty Committee member. Unlike Kristen she's not a lying fraud. Tori is rich - and her signature style and that eye-popping car proves that. Now, with Kristen off to Princeton it's her time to shine. She makes sure that she's the best in her class and in everything she does. One thing to know about her is that she's organized sets herself up for success. She won't settle for anything less than successful. Rumour has it she's in a secret relationship with a briarhottie. With who? I don't know yet. But if she gets into the Pretty Committee I'm sure that I will find out.

**MAURO, ALISON **_aka Minnie_

Mini-Massie, as people would call her. Her features are somehow similar to that of the reigning Alpha – medium thick, glossy dark hair, olive skin, dark almond shaped-eyes, around 5'5 (hence, the tag name). **Derrick Harrington** had a big crush on her right after Massie dumped him. She turned him down, and earned Massie's respect because of this. But the similarity ends there. Unlike Massie, Alison is into soccer (and is to be promoted to captain), is in the orchestra and can bust a move. However, she just as manipulative as she is. Alison admires Massie, and has been taking notes on how to rule like a queen from her. Massie enjoys the fact that Alison is willing to learn from her and has even showed her a few tricks or two. An advantage for Alison, Massie has been eyeing her for Alpha. The only thing standing in her way is the on-going rivalry she is having with a certain Alison – **Alison Montgomery**. All her life Alison Montgomery has been competing with her, and I'm sure there's only ONE room for ONE Alison in the Pretty Committee.

**MONTGOMERY, ALISON **_aka Ice Queen_

There are bitches, there are mean girls – and there's Alison. Alison 'Quinn' Montgomery (hence, the tag name) is a cunning bitch. The beautiful, auburn-haired Alison is manipulative and scheming – but she manages to get away with whatever twisted thing she plans, thanks to those charismatic yet icy blue eyes. With her, everything is unpredictable. She can act so friendly but can bite you so hard. The most amazing thing is that she makes sure her reputation is clean, while she gets away with doing a lot of nasty things. Rumoured to be having a fling with **William Weston** (rumoured, Will has been spotted making out with A LOT of girls, including probably half the names on this list). Alison however, unlike her rival Alison Mauro, was on Massie's hit list – initially. Unlike Mauro she went out with Derrick, which ended up with a confrontation between Massie and her. It's surprising that her name is on this list. But with Massie, who knows? Maybe she was impressed with what she did? Or maybe she's doing this on purpose to make Alison Montgomery a target to the next PC?

**VALENTINO, GIANA** _aka Ms. Spitfire_

With **Alicia Rivera** leaving for college, it's time for her cousin to take the spotlight. It is common knowledge that there is a feud between the two, but she is Alicia's cousin and it's a disgrace to the both of them if Massie didn't even consider her to be part of the PC. Giana has been expecting this, and it's not a surprise to everyone. She has been one of the most talked about students in OCD. Well-known for being the flirty, loud-mouth girl who never fails to hog the spotlight. A spitfire, as Massie would call her. Her energy fills the room. The Spanish/Brazilian beauty is determined to earn a spot in the top clique.

**THAT'S EVERYONE**! But if there's one thing that everybody should know about me is that **I'M ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD**.

**DE LA CRUZ, NICOLE **_aka Glamazona_

There's a new girl in town, and she's someone everyone should fear. Watch out for the red-headed, sultry bi-racial beauty. She's not hard to spot, in fact she commands the attention. She made **Dylan Marvil** look like a sad LBR next to her (I saw the look on Dylan's face and it was priceless). We all know it's hard to get into a **William Weston** party, but somehow Nicole managed to get herself invited and even ended the night making out with the host himself. She literally ended the night; after the make-out session she stood up and left, leaving poor William wanting more. According to my research, she was an Alpha for three years and she had to fight for it, and ended up turning the rival clique into washed-out exiles. Nicole is a personal favourite. I cannot wait to learn more about her, and I cannot wait to find out about how she's going to deal with the hierarchy in OCD.

**THAT'S ALL!** Can't wait for when the reigning PC FINALLY announces the next generation of Westchester's elite.

Being part of the Pretty Committee does not only make you Queen of OCD, it makes you Queen of Westchester. I am honestly and genuinely worried for the girls who won't get picked. This blast identified to the future Pretty Committee the threats to their crown, and I'm sure they will do everything in their power to keep the unpicked girls where they belong – unpicked. Can't wait! This is going to be an interesting year.

The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.

xoxo,

**Chester**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

As I said the focus will be on the 9 characters above, but the main will be on the girls.

**LIST OF (RECURRING) ACCEPTED CHARACTERS:**

**Blanc, Dani**

**Kane, Lauren**

**Lewis, Dani**

**Love, Riley**

**Mackenzie-Davis, Piper**

These five will be the girls of the Rebel Clique, the Matrix. I have a big storyline planned for them. They may appear as extras at first but they will be playing a big part.

YAY! Will start to write asap!

**Thanks again!**


	4. The Newest Generation of the PC

**CHAPTER 1: **

The Newest Generation of the Pretty Committee

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK ESTATE<strong>

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

1:00 PM

It was a tension-filled day for the reigning queens of OCD. A week ago, an anonymous blog named 'WESTCHESTER EXPOSED' sent a blast that targeted all five of them. Things got real ugly after the blast. Everyone witnessed the showdown that went down during Massie Block's annual summer luau. It was epic. The five poised queens revealed their vicious, back-stabbing selves. However, everyone witnessed the magic of Massie Block's words. After Claire Lyons took it a step further by pushing Kristen Gregory into the swimming pool, Massie decided that she had enough. Everyone witnessed why Massie was hailed alpha in the first place. Her words were so powerful that everyone was ready to diss the anonymous 'Chester' – that, until he/she/it/whatever sent out another blast that revealed the 7 (8, plus the new girl) names of the next potential rulers of OCD. Chester's gossip is more powerful than Massie's words. But the skilled alpha did some damage control, and kept her clique intact.

Now, devastated about the recent reveal (and the fact that someone was STALKING them), Massie made sure to close all the curtains and had her bodyguards double check the neighbourhood for potential creeps. If Chester gets his/her hands on this top secret meeting Massie was more than ready to sue and track down this creep.

"Are you guys ABSOLUTELY sure nobody knows you're here?"

"Relax, Mass" Alicia, who looked stunning in her signature Ralph Lauren, states as she puts away her copy of Vogue. "Nobody will suspect that we are about to choose the next fab four. It's like a regular day for the PC, we always hang here."

"BTW Leesh! I heard you applied to fashion school, how was it?" Dylan asks, who was staring at herself, lifting her shirt to reveal her toned (liposuctioned?) tummy.

"It was AH-MAZING! They loved me and I got a second interview. If things go well, I'm off to Paris ladies!"

"GIRLS" Massie raises her slightly annoyed voice. "Yay fashion school blah blah CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS?" She rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip. "I would appreciate it if everyone gave me their undivided attention." Massie pulls out her tablet. "We have 2 weeks before school starts, we still have to orient them. We can't put this on hold we have to choose now. Plus, I have to go to Yale by 4pm, this hot college boy I met at my mother's party offered to give me a tour of the school." She puts on her signature smirk and gazes down her tablet. "Now, we are all aware that 'Chester' revealed the eight names we were eyeing. It caught me off-guard TBH, but I'm sure everyone knew anyway. They ARE the eight most popular girls in OCD."

"Before we continue, I would like to address the Chester blast regarding that new girl."

"You're not thinking of –"

"NO! God no! She's not going to be in the PC, NO WAY. I asked Will Weston about her, I asked the people who met her and she can be a threat to the new clique. BUT NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT. I decided that the PC will get five new rulers." The girls gasp. "Yes, five. Admit it. We stayed on top because we outnumbered the other cliques and that five equally fierce girls will be hard to beat. We have to secure their spots so that the legacy of the Pretty Committee could be a thing in OCD. Everyone agrees?" everyone nods their heads. "Okay, let's start."

Massie starts browsing through her tablet. "I divided them into three groups – the potential Alphas, Betas and Members." She walks over to the whiteboard she had her maids set-up. Written were the words 'Alpha, Beta and Members'.

"Potential Alpha – **Alison Montgomery**." Massie declares, and Alicia quickly objects.

"Are you serious Mass? You do remember her hooking up with Derrick – YOUR Derrick?" Dylan, who also dated Derrick, lets out an 'excuse-me' cough. Alicia rolls her eyes. "PUH-LEASE Dyl you only dated for two weeks."

"We still dated. He's not Massie's –"

"FOCUS." Massie interrupts. "Yes she dated Derrick right after we broke up but so what? That issue was so Junior year! We all know Alison is perfect for the job that's why we hated her so much. I personally thought of her as a threat, and I did consider recruiting her as my Beta when you started that clique with your cheap, knock-off dressed cousins Leesh."

"She fought back Mass, do you remember?"

"Yes I do, and I admired her for that and thank god she's not in our year. She's Alpha material. Raise your hand if you think she is." Everyone – except Alicia – did. "See Leesh?"

"Who's your next potential Alpha?" Claire asks. Massie's grin widens.

"Potential Alpha – **Alison Mauro**." Massie lets out a laugh. "It's fun right? Alison vs Alison."

"I heard their rivals." Kristen Gregory quickly says, like how she does when she's aiming for gossip points.

"Indeed they are." Massie's icily replies. "I love Ali Mauro. She's a fast learner, she kisses my ass. I gave her notes on how to rule."

"Well then, is she your Alpha?" Claire asks and Massie waves her hand for Claire to get off the bed.

"I'm not sure. People call her my mini-me and it's annoying." Massie looks down as she browses through the tablet and keeps quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'm still not sure, SKIP."

"Can't we vote on that?" Alicia asks.

"I'm sure everyone – including myself will vote for her, and she's perfect but the other Ali is more ruthless. So I'm still not sure. Anyway!" Massie dismisses Alicia. "We'll get back on that later. Don't worry, everyone gets to vote for the others EXCEPT for Alpha. I'm the Alpha so I know what it takes, you don't."

Offended, the other girls decide to remain quiet and agree.

"Moving on, Potential Beta – **Bonnie Hirano**." Massie smiles. "I personally love this girl. She was on fire during the student government elections. It's going to be a big plus for the PC, she's the president – that's what we lacked to be honest. We had power but we didn't have someone that could make it much easier for us."

"I'm not so sure Mass...isn't she more of an Alpha than a Beta?" Kristen asks, and Massie shakes her head.

"Bonnie is a born leader, that's why she's student body president. But an Alpha has to be 100% committed to her clique. I'm not saying that she can't but she already has a lot of stuff to worry. She can't be Alpha and Student President it's too unfair. Plus, an Alpha has to be the charming, breath-taking lady everyone looks up to. Bonnie's _too _aggressive. An Alpha has to appear sweet and guiltless but at the same time _is_ feared. It's the Beta's job to do all the dirty work and Bonnie is an expert in that." She glances at the four girls who were nodding their heads at the same time. "I don't have another choice for Beta, I think she's perfect. Plus, if the time comes that she would want to overthrow the Alpha then so be it. For now, she's my Beta. Unless you girls can justify why she's not. Raise of hands for Bonnie as Beta." Everyone raises their hands and a satisfied Massie walks over to the white board and writes Bonnie's name next to 'Beta'.

"Choosing the members of the clique is going to be a hard one. The goal is to have the perfect mix of girls that will complement each other. The five everyone is going to fear. The five that will set the standards and would make girls want to be them and briarhotties want to be with them. I have five names here, we will have to remove two. Potential Member – **Noelle Beaumont**."

"Can I just say that I HATE her." It was apparent in Alicia's expression that she did. That girl's out of control. Have you seen her in parties? She's tacky, and she dated Sebastian Ferro."

"Well the fact that she got Sebastian Ferro to exclusively date her says a lot about her." Claire replies.

"PUH-LEASE I'm sure Bash was seeing other people behind her back. And he dumped her right? The boy did the dumping? Totally unattractive." Massie shots her a death glare. "No, um I didn't mean..I mean –"

"You're just bitter that she's a better dancer than you are." Dylan replies. "I love Elle. She can be a bit wild sometimes but she's actually really sweet. And we've been to one of her parties and it was awesome. The PC needs an awesome party thrower like me and I think Elle's the perfect fit."

"She's not a better dancer than I am." Alicia angrily replies.

"Admit it. If we didn't make that week of her life a living hell she would've got the part." Kristen defends her, and Alicia shots her a glare.

"PUH-LEASE she backed out! If I was in her place I would've showed up during the last call back. She was threatened because she knew that I was never going make her hear the end of it if she showed up and lost to me. Whatever."

"Elle throws awesome partie. And despite the fact that she can act so annoying under the influence of alcohol, in school she has this aura that makes people take her seriously despite her wild side. Dyl's right. I'm pro-Elle. It's four versus one, sorry Leesh." Massie writes Elle's name on the list. Alicia lets out a loud 'ugh', much to the annoyance of Massie.

"Potential Member – **Natalie Dysart**" Massie rolls her eyes. "I hate her I think we should cross her off. Potential Member –"

"NO!" all the four girls scream as soon as Massie was to dismiss Natalie.

"Are you kidding me Mass? She's great!" Kristen replies. "She's captain of the volleyball team. You said you wanted the perfect mix right, and you need an athlete in the group. Plus she's been flirting with that briarhottie Alex which is a big plus socially. And wait! Aren't you friends with her?"

"We're not! I have no choice. Her mom and my mom were BFFs since forever, so I HAVE TO act friendly."

"My dad and your dad were BFFs since forever yet you never acted friendly..."

"Well Kuh-Laire her dad is rich and did not live in our guestroom. But PUH-LEASE Claire I love the Lyons now can you get over that issue. I actually miss having you in the guestroom..."

"But Mass, Natalie's great! And her dad's mayor which is a big plus for the PC." Alicia replies, and Massie shakes her head.

"We vote on it." Alicia insists. "Everyone in favour of Natalie – "

"I think we should do the voting after the other 3 names." Massie tells them, with hopes that she could convince the other girls not to vote for Natalie.

"Hey it's four versus one!"

"But Elle –"

"I'm Alpha, my call. You'll get to vote for Natalie later." Massie flips her hair and ignores what Alicia was about to say. "Potential Member – **Tori Horton**."

"I don't know, she just doesn't stand out enough for me." Kristen argues. "There are a lot of pretty rich girls in OCD what makes her special? Okay she's smart, but we already have Bonnie Hirano for that. PC girls should have a quality."

"What kind of quality?" Claire aggressively interrupts. "Lying about who they really are? Sleeping with their best friend's boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend FYI. Cam broke up with you when I slept with him. I'm done with apologizing Claire. I've been begging you to forgive me for weeks –"

"GIRLS" Massie raises her voice. "FOCUS, PLEASE!"

"Anyway." Alicia breaks the tension. "I agree with Kristin. She's not PC material she's a nerd."

"Who do you like, Leesh? You've been hating on everyone."

"Shut up, Dylan! I agreed on Bonnie, right? And I agree that we already have Bonnie as the smart one." Massie remains silent as she reads Tori's file. "We're divided Mass, the choice is up to you."

"I say we skip. We'll vote once we've discussed the others." Massie proceeds. "Potential Member – **Giana Valentino**."

"We all know what Alicia is going to say –"

"NO." all four girls, excluding Alicia, say in unison.

"She was your Beta, right? When you started that phony clique." Dylan tells her. "Absolutely no."

"I honestly think she has potential." Massie says, much to the surprise of the others.

"Really?" Kristen says, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I do too." Alicia tells them. "I know we started to hate each other when I decided to end our clique and go back to the PC. But I think she could do well. Plus it's a disgrace to my bloodline if she doesn't get into the clique."

"No. Just no." Claire says, and Massie shrugs.

"Okay then, we have one last name to deliberate before we finally get to choose."

"Potential Member – **Emmeline Hart**."

"YES. YES. YES." Alicia excitingly says as she starts to jump up and down.

"Leesh, PUH-LEASE. Your boobs..."

"Sorry." Alicia as she settles down. "Sorry I'm excited. I love Emme. She has to get in. She's perfect. I know I've been saying no to almost all these girls but Emme is a definite yes!"

"Yes, I do like her." Massie says. "And we do owe her for helping us take down the DSL Daters. The only thing that I'm doubting about her is the fact that can she be PC potential. She's charming but what I fear about her is that people are not going to be afraid of her. People will see her as the weak link, and we can't have a weak link."

"She's not weak! She's cute, but I swear she can be as vicious as the others."

"Doesn't she have that feud with Elle Beaumont?" Claire asks. "I heard them bickering, I can't remember what it was about."

"They're in BADS together." Alicia replies. "Yes, they have a little feud going on but Emme is the clear dancer."

"We can't have both of them in a clique if they have an on-going feud." Kristen says.

"We can. They will just have to deal with their differences and I'm sure they'll be able to work it out. The PC bond is stronger than any feud." Massie says, glancing at both Claire and Kristen. "I like her. And I think it's time to vote."

"All in favour of Emme Hart? I vote yes. Leesh?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Dyl?"

"Yep!"

"Kristen?"

"Well she's in already, so duh yes."

"And I'm assuming Claire was going to vote yes." Claire nods. "Emme Hart's in." Massie writes Emme's name next to Elle's. "Emme and Elle will have to work it out. I'm sure they will."

"Next – Giana Valentino. I'm not so sure about here. Leesh, you go first."

"This is painful, but I'm voting yes for the sake of my bloodline. I'm imagining having a blood-relative in every generation of PC that comes in. Wouldn't it be great?"

"Whatever. Dyl?"

"No. I'm sorry Leesh. She did a sucky job as your Alpha. I'm sure your remember that."

"Kristen?"

"Uh...yes!"

"Claire?"

"I have to say no. No offense Leesh but I have to agree with Dyl."

Massie shakes her head. "Well, I have to agree with Claire. She's not PC material. We already have a wild and flirty member. Giana is too much. No." Massie browses through her tablet and deletes Giana Valentino's file. "We're down to our last two. Tori Horton and Natalie Dysart. I'm quickly voting yes for Tori and no for Natalie. With Elle and Emme in the group I think they need someone who'll balance them. Tori is known for her obsession for organization. They need her. What do you think, Leesh?"

"Definite yes for Natalie, a no for Tori. Tori's a nerd, she's not PC material."

"Dyl?"

"I agree with you Mass, I vote for Tori."

"Kristen?"

"Natalie of course! You know I can't stand Tori."

"Another tie, I guess. It's up to you Claire."

Claire looks up and grabs a pack of gummy feet from her bag. She looks at them, a bit stressed over the fact that the decision is in her hands. "I love Kristen. What Massie said about the PC bond being stronger over some feud matters to me. Kristen told me about how she strongly disliked Tori. So I'm voting for Natalie." Kristen walks over to Claire and pulls her into a hug. An annoyed Massie writes Natalie's name under Emme's.

"You have one last decision to make, Mass." Dylan says. "Who's your alpha?"

"The two Alison's are both great. Montgomery is known for her ice-cold aura, yet she manages to charm everyone. Mauro learned directly from me, and is often call 'the next Massie Block'. With Bonnie, Elle, Emme and Natalie in one clique I had to choose the one with a stronger personality. Mauro is great, but she's not as strong as Montgomery. And I had to teach Mauro, while Montgomery did it on her own. I choose Alison Montgomery." She walks over to the white board and writes Alison's name next to 'Alpha'.

"There you have it. After this week we are to pass down the crowns to the five lucky girls. I'm excited. These girls are going to kill it. I can't wait." She glances at her watch. "Time flies when your having so much fun. This ends the last annual PC planning. I love you girls. Thank you for the 5-6 years. We still have 2 weeks before we move on to college. She smiles and looks at her watch, again. "I love you, I really do but I have to ask everyone to leave. It's almost 2:45 and I have to get ready and leave for Yale." She widens her arms. "Group hug?"

Everyone rushes into the hug. The reigning Pretty Committee knew that they had to make the most of every moment together. Despite all the drama they love each other. The bond of a PC is indeed stronger than any feud, stronger than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEWEST GENERATION OF <strong>

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

**ALPHA: **Alison Montgomery

**BETA: **Bonnie Hirano

**MEMBERS:**

Noelle Beaumont

Emmeline Hart

Natalie Dysart

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

That was Chapter 1! The next chapters will be written in POV's. I made a mistake during the last update, I forgot to write in Tori Hirano's profile! Don't worry though, **Tori Hirano**, **Giana Valentino** and **Alison Mauro** alongside **Nicole de la cruz** will be forming their own clique. They won't be featured that much until then, but the rival clique will play a huge part in the story line.

Please review! Thanks again to everyone who submitted!


End file.
